The histology and imaging module allows investigators to understand visual function and disease at a cellular/subcellular level. It offers outstanding technical expertise, training and state-of-the-art instrumentation needed to conduct rigorous histologic/morphologic studies and image analyses. The expertise and instrumentation available in this module far exceed resources of individual investigators? laboratories. Histologic services offered by a highly skilled technician include guidance in isolation/orientation/fixation/embedding of ocular tissues (or cells), routine and specialized sectioning and staining, as well as training for immunodetection studies. A PhD level scientist with extensive expertise in the visual system is available for electron microscopic studies permitting ultrastructural analysis of ocular tissue as well as protein-protein interactions at the subcellular level. This module features state-of-the-art imaging instrumentation including access to super resolution microscopy, multiple confocal microscopes (upright, inverted, multiphoton) and laser capture microdissection. A highly skilled PhD level scientist, with excellent background in vision research, oversees these instruments and will assist investigators in generating high quality, reliable, reproducible data. She will assist users with production of publication-quality images. The module will provide technical expertise and instrumentation to achieve the following three aims: Aim 1: Provide core investigators with expertise for isolation and orientation of ocular tissues/cells, appropriate histologic processing to meet specific experimental needs, guidance in immunodetection of proteins, including EM immunodetection methods. Aim 2: Provide expert technical assistance and training in the use of laser scanning confocal microscopy, multiphoton microscopy, super resolution microscopy and laser capture microdissection. Aim 3: Provide expert technical assistance in the use of electron microscopy and image capture. Support of this module will provide resources needed by nearly all of our vision researchers to engage in high impact research and discovery for patients suffering from blindness and visual disorders.